


Motherly Fun

by WestOrEast



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Drunk Sex, F/F, Incest, Spanking, Strap-On, Threesome, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: When Ranma-chan goes to visit her mother, she almost reconsiders when a wave of booze washes over her. But Mommy dearest doesn't wait for the escort she hired to get cold feet. She drags her fun for the day (who did such a good job dressing up as her daughter) to her bedroom.





	Motherly Fun

Ranma-chan knocked on the door of her mother’s house. She shifted from side to side, listening to the faint sounds within. It was taking her mom a while to get to the front door. She hoped everything was all right.  
  
Namely, that she hadn’t been kidnapped again. Or someone was living there claiming to be Ranma. Or that her love interests hadn’t busted up the house looking for a wedding ring again. Or any of the other things her mom had been pulled into since they had reunited.  
  
Sometimes Ranma-chan wondered about the life she was living.  
  
When Nodoka opened the door, a wave of air rushed across Ranma-chan’s face. And a wave of alcohol. Her nose crinkled as she smelled the spirits on Nodoka’s breath. It seemed her mom had been enjoying herself. Ranma-chan wasn’t sure how she felt about that. Her dad getting drunk was usually bad enough.  
  
“Um, hi, Mom,” she said, unsure of what exactly to say to your drunk mother.  
  
Nodoka leered at her, reaching out to grab her shoulder. Her gaze was unfocused, but her movements were crisp and sure. Ranma-chan wasn’t sure just how drunk she actually was.  
  
“Momma, huh?” Nodoka said, smiling. “Getting into character already? I like it.” She winked at Ranma-chan and pulled her inside.  
  
Ranma-chan went with the flow, almost stumbling over the doorsill as she went. Nodoka slammed the door shut behind them, and then turned around to Ranma-chan. The redhead had barely gotten her shoes off when Nodoka was pressed against her back, arms encircling her in a hug.  
  
Ranma-chan jumped a bit, but then reached up and clasped her mom’s hands.  
  
“It’s been so long since you’ve been over, Ranma-chan,” Nodoka whispered. “I’ve missed you.”  
  
Ranma-chan smiled, touched by a display of affection that wasn’t a transparent attempt to get her to do something. That was all too rare in her life. She slid around in her mom’s embrace to hug her back.  
  
The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes. Ranma-chan was a bit curious about why Nodoka’s hands continually slid down her back, until they were resting just above her rear. She was also wondering why Nodoka had shifted her body slightly so Ranma-chan’s face ended up in her breasts.  
  
“Come on up to your room, dear,” Nodoka finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
“Yeah, sure thing,” Ranma-chan said, reluctantly breaking the hug.  
  
“Is that how you talk to your mother?” Nodoka asked, eyes narrowing. A wave of alcohol washed over Ranma-chan as she spoke.  
  
Ranma-chan stared at her for a minute, before deciding a fight wasn’t worth picking.  
  
“No, Mother. Yes, Mother, I’ll go to my room,” Ranma-chan said, looking at the floor and kicking it. That was embarrassing. And she couldn’t remember Nodoka ever insisting on that before. Maybe she got bossy when drunk.  
  
Shrugging it off, Ranma-chan started for her room. Nodoka was right behind her, so close she’d probably trip over Ranma-chan if she stopped.  
  
Ranma-chan hadn’t often been to ‘her’ room, but she still remembered where it was. Or she thought she did, at least. But when she opened the door, she didn’t see anything she recognized as hers. And what she did recognize looked like it had been brought of the Kuno’s dungeons.  
  
There was a big, wooden X-frame to one side, with cuffs hanging open at all four points. There was a collection of pipes put together, with more cuffs attached to it. Hanging off of hooks on one wall were half a dozen leather whips, most of them pretty short with dozen or so tails. And there were other things, rods that there could be only one explanation for.  
  
This was not how Ranma-chan had left her room the last time she had visited her mother. She stopped dead in her tracks, and her mother indeed bounced off of her. And then Ranma-chan’s concerns over her room being turned into a sex dungeon were made a less worry as her mother blatantly groped her breasts.  
  
“Mmm, you’ve got such a great rack, dearest,” Nodoka said, her breath tickling against the back of Ranma-chan’s neck. “But you shouldn’t dress so immodestly. I’ve, urp, told you time, time…” Nodoka lost her train of thought, and tried to remember what she had been saying as she kept on molesting her daughter. “And again! That you need to behave with a bit more feminine modesty.”  
  
Ranma-chan couldn’t remember her mom _ever_ saying that. Of course, she couldn’t remember her mom acting like a particularly lecherous Kuno either. One of those was a bit more pressing than the other. And while Ranma-chan could easily use her martial arts to escape from her mother’s grip, she wasn’t sure she could do it without hurting her mother, which was absolutely a no-no.  
  
While she was mulling the quandary over, Nodoka started moving forward, forcing Ranma-chan into the room. As Ranma-chan gently tried to pry her mom’s hands off of her, Nodoka led her over to the rack. Looking at it, Ranma-chan gulped. She could see, using the cuffs as a guide, how someone could be tied to it.  
  
That hypothetical someone (Ranma-chan was refusing to admit the obvious) would have their arms pulled out from their body, resting along two outstretched lengths. The rest of their body would be parallel to the ground. And given where the bottom set of cuffs where, their legs would be underneath their body, making their rear stick out a bit.  
  
In fact, looking at closer, and trying to ignore her mother’s searching hands sliding underneath her shirt, Ranma-chan came to a startling conclusion. The framework was built assuming someone small would be in it. Ranma-chan was pretty small. Put two and two together, and Ranma-chan didn’t want to wait around for four.  
  
She turned around to leave, but Nodoka had kicked the door shut with her foot and was still all over Ranma-chan. Now that they were face to face, Nodoka left off playing with Ranma-chan’s breasts, and went for her ass. Ranma-chan jumped as her mother got a firm grip on both her lower cheeks.  
  
“Mom, come on,” Ranma-chan muttered. “Let me go.”  
  
  
“No, no,” Nodoka said, almost stunning Ranma-chan with the wave of alcohol pouring off of her. “You’ve been a bad girl and you’re not leaving this room until I’ve made you see the error of your ways.”  
  
Ranma-chan was against struck by how coherent her mother was, even after having drunk enough booze to stun a bull elephant. All the while, Nodoka was walking forward, forcing Ranma-chan to stay a few steps ahead of her. She noted uneasily that they were heading to the pipework frame.  
  
Ranma-chan was still trying to escape without having to hurt her mother by the time they arrived. She had been so focused on getting out of her mother’s grip that she hadn’t had the time to fight Nodoka’s wandering hands. So it was a shirtless and braless Ranma-chan that ended up with her back pressed against the side of the frame.  
  
What minor loss of coordination Nodoka had been showing utterly disappeared when it came time to get Ranma-chan into the framework. Ranma-chan barely had time to think, much less react, as Nodoka’s hand snapped out to cuff first one wrist, and then the other to the framework. Ranma-chan gaped in shock as she was suddenly forced to lean down, her arms firmly held in place by the padded cuffs.  
  
“Mom, come on,” Ranma-chan protested as she tried to break free. “This isn’t funny anymoreeee!”  
  
Ranma-chan’s voice rose into a squeal as Nodoka ran her hands down her sides before grabbing her pants. By the time Ranma-chan started kicking, it was too late. Her black pants were down around her ankles and Nodoka was holding one leg tight.  
  
“You, you know what else isn’t funny?” Nodoka asked as she snapped the cuffs shut. “You being such a bad girl. Always bringing strange boys over to the house and never listening to me… Well, young lady, I’ve just about had enough back talk from you.”  
  
What? Ranma-chan was completely lost. First of all, she would never bring any boys over, ew. Second of all… well, the entire thing was completely nuts, utterly disconnected from reality. Had her mother somehow drunk enough to hallucinate, while not enough to lose the ability to talk?  
  
While Ranma-chan pondered these questions, Nodoka kept on working. Ranma-chan was left wearing nothing but the plain pair of panties she sometimes used instead of boxers. But she wasn’t going to be left with just one piece of clothing for long. Nodoka had _accessories_.  
  
The mature woman walked over to a box on a shelf, flipping the lid open. While her back was turned, Ranma-chan squirmed, trying to break free of her bonds. It didn’t work. She just wasn’t strong enough in her girl form to get even an ounce of give. She was still trying when Nodoka returned, carrying something in one hand.  
  
“Come on Mom, just let me go, alright? This mmfh!”  
  
Ranma-chan’s appeal to reason was cut off as Nodoka slid a gag into her daughter’s mouth. Ranma-chan squealed as she tried to spit it out, but Nodoka quickly reached around her head and fastened the leather straps together.  
  
“You’ve been a naughty, naughty girl, haven’t you, Ranma-chan,” Nodoka said, running a hand along Ranma-chan’s chin.  
  
Ranma-chan moaned around the ring gag. She wondered why her mother had chosen a ring style over the ball, bar or cloth gags that had lain right next to it. It forced her jaw apart, opening up her mouth so that-  
  
Ranma-chan got her answer in two ways. One was that her train of thought led to the obvious conclusion. The other was that her mother had just pulled a harness with a strap-on onto herself. The phony phallus was a bright pink, and worryingly large.  
  
Ranma-chan had experimented a time or two with herself, but she had never dreamed of taking anything that size. The thought of having to take something like that inside her made her hair stand on end, even as she did her best to ignore the heat that was building in her lower belly.  
  
Nodoka walked around behind Ranma-chan, grabbing a bottle of something as she went. Ranma-chan did her best to keep her mother in view, but she just couldn’t turn her head that far. Soon, Nodoka disappeared from view. But not from touch.  
  
Ranma-chan jumped as two hands landed on her rear. They started groping her fat butt as Nodoka leaned forward. Ranma-chan could feel something cool and slick pressing against one cheek as her mother whispered in her ear.  
  
“I know you charge more for anal, Hitomi, but I think I’ll go for it this time. Is that all right with you?”  
  
Maybe Hitomi (and Ranma-chan was desperately trying not to think through the implications of what her mother’s had just said) had a way to communicate even when she was gagged. But Ranma-chan didn’t. All she could do was moan, which her mother took as a yes.  
  
“That’s nice to hear. Keep on being such a good girl, and maybe I’ll even let you out early! Isn’t that nice?”  
  
Ranma-chan couldn’t share her thoughts on that. And what she would have said if she could was soon forgotten. And not just because Nodoka had readjusted the strap-on so its head was pressing against her rosebud.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Roughly half a second later, it opened and a head popped through. It was a cute woman, with (badly dyed) red hair done up in a pigtail. She was already talking as the door opened.  
  
“Hey, No-chan, sorry I’m late. But when you didn’t answer the door I came in anyways and-!” Her eyes caught up with her mouth. “Oh ho, I see you started without me! I’m hurt.”  
  
She stepped into the room. She was a short woman, a bit smaller than Nodoka. She was wearing black pants and a red silk shirt. Ranma-chan successfully denied any mental connections forming between the stranger and her current predicament.  
  
“Woah,” Nodoka drawled, looking back and forth between the two women. “This stuff must be better than I thought. I’m seeing double.”  
  
“Nope!” the woman said cheerily, not put off by there being a teenage girl trussed up like a present in front of her. “I’m the one and only Hitomi!” Her gaze settled more firmly on Ranma-chan while Nodoka tried to work out he contradiction.  
  
Hitomi walked over to the pair of them, putting more of a swing in her step than Ranma-chan would have thought possible. Her smile only grew as she soaked in more details from the scene in front of her. Ranma-chan was still refusing to do any thinking about how similar they looked, or how her mother and this woman knew each other.  
  
“Well, aren’t you a _cutie_ ,” Hitomi said, cradling Ranma-chan’s chin. Ranma-chan couldn’t muster up the willpower to glare at her. Too much of her attention was being taken up with what was happening behind her.  
  
Nodoka had either gotten over her confusion or had pushed past it and had returned to Ranma-chan’s rear. Speaking of pushing past things… Ranma-chan’s eyes widened as the lubed-up strap-on was pressed more firmly against her asshole. She tried clenching down to keep it out, but the pressure from Nodoka was relentless.  
  
All too soon, the strap-on had split apart Ranma-chan’s rosebud. The redhead struggled in her bonds as she was slowly filled up in a way she had never expected. In fact, she struggled enough that some drops of arousal were flung from her pussy to land on her thighs. At the moment, nobody noticed. Hitomi wasn’t in a position to see her pussy, Ranma-chan was too busy getting buggered, and Nodoka was too busy doing the buggering.  
  
Ranma-chan’s expressions as she had her first experience with anal would have been even more enjoyable if the ring gag hadn’t been distorting her face. Even so, she still made quite the expression as her mother slowly pushed the strap-on deeper and deeper inside her. Once Nodoka got the head inside, she didn’t stop, and kept on pushing in a smooth motion, making the pink shaft steadily disappear inside Ranma-chan.  
  
Hitomi had gotten in on the fun. Ranma-chan was drooling quite a bit, and some of it had collected on the woman’s fingers as she stroked the teen’s chin. She cleaned herself off on Ranma-chan’s forehead, before looking around the room. Then her expression brightened and she quickly walked over to a wall.  
  
Ranma-chan watched her walk, desperate for something, anything to take her mind off of the discomfort (and slowly increasing pleasure) she was feeling in her rear. Then, impossibly, her stomach sank a bit more as Hitomi produced a toy of her own. It looked like the twin of the one Nodoka was using on her, only pitch black instead of bright pink.  
  
“Oh, the memories I have of this bad boy,” Hitomi said, looking the toy over. “You wouldn’t believe how often I’ve deepthroated this. Nothing quite like tasting your own arousal on something as it makes your throat bulge.”  
  
Ranma-chan was uncomfortably aware of how the ring gag was forcing her mouth open. And that, since her mother had grabbed her pigtail to pull back on, she couldn’t really turn her head. All she could do was watch as Hitomi walked back over, the fake dick on her hips swaying from side to side.  
  
“Mind if I cut in, No-chan?” Hitomi asked sweetly, the tip of her toy already brushing Ranma-chan’s face.  
  
Nodoka just grunted, intent on drawing her strap-on in and out of Ranma-chan’s rear. Hitomi decided that meant yes and looked down. Her smile sent a shiver through Ranma-chan. The older woman grabbed her black rod and guided it forward.  
  
There was no way for Ranma-chan to put up any kind of fight. The ring gag held her lips apart, without a hope of being able to close them. Hitomi slid in, going much quicker than Nodoka had. Soon, the tip of her toy was pressed against the back of Ranma-chan’s mouth.  
  
“So, can you deepthroat?” Hitomi asked conversationally. Rather than wait for an answer Ranma-chan couldn’t give, she just pushed forward a bit, seeing for herself.  
  
Ranma-chan couldn’t in fact. She waved her hands as much as she could and make a collection of funny noises as her gag reflex was triggered. Sighing, Hitomi withdrew, leaving Ranma-chan’s mouth but not throat packed with cock.  
  
“Ah well, something to work on I guess,” Hitomi said philosophically. Shrugging her shoulders she started facefucking Ranma-chan as her mother did the same to her ass.  
  
Ranma-chan moaned. She was feeling good. Really, really good. And it wasn’t even as if anyone had so much as brushed by her pussy. Every bit of arousal she was feeling was from getting fucked in her ass and mouth. Ranma-chan really didn’t want to consider what that said about her.  
  
Ranma-chan’s hands opened and closed as she was fucked. She was doing her best to take her mind off the fire inside her that was growing hotter and hotter. But it didn’t work. She could feel her arousal slipping out of her core, and falling to the ground as her body was jolted back and forth between the two women.  
  
Ranma-chan had always thought an orgasm was something she had after a while of touching herself; a finger sliding in and out of her slit, and her other hand playing with a breast. For an orgasm to come without her laying a finger on herself, while two thick rods claimed holes that had nothing to do with pleasure, well, that was kind of disturbing. And there was still nothing Ranma-chan could do to stop the tingles of arousal from spreading through her, growing and growing.  
  
Ranma-chan’s eyes were wide and fogged as the two older women slowly drove her to an orgasm. She couldn’t even say anything. The combination of the gag and the dildo meant even her loudest shout were distorted into nothing more than weak murmurs.  
  
Of course, there was more going on than just getting filled in her ass and mouth. Nodoka was using her spare hand to spank Ranma-chan. With every thrust, in or out, her hand landed, making one of Ranma-chan’s cheeks jiggle under the force.  
  
Ranma-chan was really hoping the spanking was retarding her arousal and not increasing it. After all, what kind of girl (not that she was girl, she told herself) got turned on by a spanking? Well, it didn’t matter because, again, Ranma-chan wasn’t a girl. Although it was less shameful for a girl to get spanked by her mother than for the same to happen to a guy. And Nodoka was really spanking her hard.  
  
Ranma-chan couldn’t see it, but her mother was slowly turning her ass the same bright red shade as her hair. She alternated between cheeks with every slap, making the soft, full globes roll underneath the impact of her hand.  
  
It was all becoming too much for Ranma-chan. It felt like a fire was inside her, burning up everything and making her go weak as the two rods slammed in and out of her. There was a tightening feeling inside her, like she was, she was-!  
  
Ranma-chan’s entire body shook as she came. Her eyes rolled up in her head as the lust that had built up in her overflowed and came pouring out. Her hips jerked back and forth, driving herself along the dildo in her rear even as Nodoka held still.  
  
Ranma-chan slumped down in her restraints, looking at the floor as she sagged. That had been so, so much more intense than the orgasms she got masturbating. It was the difference between a candle and the sun. She could barely think as the fires of lust inside her slowly died. At least the two of them had stopped fucking her. In fact, they had withdrawn the dildoes entirely  
  
Ranma-chan shivered as Nodoka ran a hand down her back. And kept going, continuing onto the curve of her ass. This time, the touch was much gentler, lightly passing over the reddened flesh.  
  
“Have you learned your lesson, dearest? Are you going to be a good girl now?”  
  
“Mggh.” Not even Ranma-chan could have said what that meant. But Nodoka took it as agreement.  
  
“ _Good_ girl. Should I let you out now, or do you want another reminder?”  
  
Hitomi lifted Ranma-chan’s chin up. The tired teen looked into a smiling face, edged with an anticipatory edge.  
  
“I think we should make sure she’s learned her lesson, don’t you? She should have a round with the ElectroRod. I’m always a _very_ good girl when you use that on me.”  
  
Just as the implications of Hitomi being here (willfully) passed Ranma-chan by, Nodoka still hadn’t clued into why there were two redheads in the room when she had only been expecting one. But she could still recognize a good idea when she heard one.  
  
“You’re exactly right!” Nodoka exclaimed happily. “Just let me prepare it.”  
  
She wandered off, leaving her daughter along, with a red ass and a wet pussy. And a headful of thoughts that were slowly coming together.  
  
Ranma-chan wasn’t sure if she should visit her mother more often or less.  
  


* * *

  



End file.
